yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ching Lan Yuan
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — ching lan yuan • ' age ' — 25 • ' birth date ' — january 3 • ' height ' — 5'1" • ' weight ' — 101lbs • ' hair ' — black, dyed brown • ' eyes ' — brown • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — • ' wand ' — 7-inch gingko with a phoenix feather core, springy. • ' subject ' — defense against the dark • ' patronus ' — a giant panda • ' boggart ' — a pack of dogs ''character information'' ''history'' Ching Lan Yuan was born in Xishuangbanna region of Yunnan, China. Her parents were a regular witch and wizard; Ching Lan's ancestry went far back regarding the wizarding world, first inundated when magic in China just began its own divergence. She grew up in a very small wizarding community located deep in the rainforest, and so the magic she grew up knowing was largely shamanic and eastern-influenced. Her first wand, given to her when she was nine, almost ten, was a family heirloom: 7-inchs, plum wood with a core from a phoenix that her father assured her had done a great miracle for her family at one point. Ching Lan worshiped that wand and attended a small witchcraft school near-by; her family was not particularly eager to let Ching Lan enter the western world, mostly because her English was atrocious. In school, Ching Lan discovered she had a natural knack for the Dark arts, a fact that deeply alarmed the headmaster of her school. As her talent continued to grow, rumors began to spread around the school that Ching Lan did not come from the humdrum, respectable wizarding family she claimed lineage from; no, her parents had even been aligned with Voldemort, and she came from a great family of terrible Dark wizards who were all powerful and bent on control. Ching Lan always angrily asserted that none of this was true, and she absolutely hated the looks her peers gave her in the hallways: one full of fear and disdain, equal parts hate and curiosity. She was not a spectacle! Things got worse when people started trying to duel her in the hallways, ambushing her after class hours and always broken up by condescending teachers that, Ching Lan suspected, had heard and half-believed the rumors themselves. Left without ally, Ching Lan spent most of her days in the library, reading up on dark magic and familiarizing herself with it. They would find out what she was made of. It happened one day in her fifth-year. Walking back to her room after a near all-nighter in the library (one mostly full of ancient scrolls that nearly fell apart at a finger's touch), Ching Lan found her room blocked off by a group of three girls, a trio known to hate her supposed ties and just, honestly, her in general. Ching Lan politely asked them to move; they refused. And before they even raised an arm, Ching Lan had shot a jet of sparks at all of them, setting their hair on fire. As they scattered, screaming, trying to put the purple fire eating up their hair out, Ching Lan calmly went to her bed and she went to sleep. Of course, she was expelled, but Ching Lan did not care. The years of subtle bullying had finally resulted in too ridiculous of a scenario, and well, if they wanted her to pick a side, she had. Ching Lan began to read up desperately on all dark wizards, studying their styles, their preferred tactics, and her parents strongly disapproved. She never went so far as to truly switch, but there was a part of her that fell for their power. She didn't want to be made fun of again. She refused to be. After a year off, Ching Lan was accepted into another school on a type of probation session, and after proving she was a good, attentive student that pretty much kept to herself, she managed to finish her education. She began to look for a job, but her knowledge of the Dark Arts scared off most employers; she was too much of a commodity, attracted too much attention, and her dark temperament suggested to them that she might turn if she didn't get the raise she wanted. A ridiculous notion, but one that Ching Lan was aware of all the same. Knowing that her English had improved, her father suggested she look outside of China for employment opportunities. At first, Ching Lan was highly skeptical of this plan: she had never even been outside of their small region, let alone into Europe. She had never seen a city. And now, he was expecting her to leave the country? Was her father on his deathbed? No, he angrily replied, she was just an annoyance moping around the house as she did. Ching Lan began to look at other jobs in Europe. At first, her job search proved just as fruitless as it did in China. But a close associate mentioned Yggdrasil Academy and arranged for an interview. Ching Lan was deeply skeptical: Yggdrasil Academy had a reputation for being smaller, more eccentric, and perhaps a tad problematic (though no where near as problematic as Hogwarts had been when Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had attended). Nonetheless, she went in for the interview and was surprised to find that the Headmistress was interested in her knowledge of the Dark Arts and counted it as a plus. A plus! Because, she explained, you must have knowledge of what you're going up against. Since Ching Lan knew it so thoroughly, she would know its weaknesses, and that was what she must impart to the students. Needless to say, she got the job, and it's been a cakewalk ever since. ''personality'' Most people describe Ching Lan as a glass of tepid water, because she is so in-between things, it is difficult to really tell what she is thinking. Is she hot or is she cold? Ching Lan hates being asked how she feels, and as a result, she can come off quite enigmatic, as well as incredibly forceful and intimidating. People expect her to be delicate and demure, but Ching Lan's colder and "lone wolf" nature offsets the feeling that she could be anything close to that. She is always very clear with her demands, and sometimes it can give her a no-nonsense kind of personality that most people can find intimidating. Ching Lan finds it difficult to tolerate nonsense when she has so much she needs to get down, and because of her ability to put her nose against the grind-stone, she is both something of a hard-ass and a hardworker. It is difficult for her to relax at times, and she is definitely the kind of person who overwhelms herself with work. She likes to keep busy, but in her effort to find distraction, she tends to overdo it. Her difficulty primarily is really opening up with people and letting go of her true feelings, especially when it gets personal. She does not like to open up very much to others and instead prefers to engage in inner monologues where she herself works out her problems without assistance from others. She doesn't like the feeling that people can see her vulnerable, not to mention she is just a very private person to begin with. Ching Lan has a huge competitive streak, and it is very difficult for her to turn down a challenge. When she is defeated, she will obsess over it until she wins. This is why she is so intense about her rank in the ballet company. She takes a loss personally and chalks it up to her own inadequacy as a person, and she is often trying to better herself to prevent more losses. She is a pretty sore loser, not prone to trash-talking, but she will sulk for the better part of a day if she loses at a board game, and it can ruin her mood if she lets it. She can be difficult to approach, especially because she has a tendency to look down on others around her. Ching Lan believes she has the clearest sense of anyone around her, and when people don't do what she sees as the right thing to do, she begins to think of them as an idiot. She lacks patience as well, and she won't wait around for anyone. And she definitely is the type of girl to exact her revenge. ''relationships'' ''students'' Cyprian Asgeir — Oh, nevermind what his father has done or his family or whatever. This kid is a riot and reminds Ching Lan enough of herself at that age that she's got a soft spot for him. She'll never admit he's her absolute favorite and she only gives him detention when she can, because she can. ♥ ''faculty'' ''random notes'' *She is scared to death of most animals, domesticated or otherwise, and she avoids the owlery like the plague. Category:Character Category:Midgard Category:Faculty Category:Pureblood